Wedding Bliss
by teamjasper
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding night. lemon, it is the wedding night


The wedding had went perfect, better than I ever thought possible, I would have to remember to thank Alice for that, and soon not the one hundred years she is anticipating.

For the first time in a month me and Edward were alone, completely alone without interruption, without the worry of Charlie waking from his snoring state. His family, so easily catching the hint and knowledge that we were newly weds, all conviently had plans tonight. All I wanted was to be alone with my husband. Now that all was said and done, the idea of Edward as my husband was a pleasant thought, almost as pleasant as the thought that we would be together for eternity.

As Edward carried me into his room, which still had the enormous bed he had gotten the first time I had to sleep over, he kissed me, but it was different. It wasn't the same kiss he had always given, the one I grew accustomed to. This was better but I couldn't figure out how. Maybe it was because it was unrestrained, it didn't hold the usual tension that his kiss usually did. His ice cold lips always found a way to bring a blush to my cheeks. His lips lingered on my collar bone and then gracefully up my neck. They traced my jaw until he found my lips and he let out his full power. It took me a minute to remember to breathe as it always did. But he was eager, and uncharacteristic eager that I've never seen in him before. There was a fire in his eyes, a fire that held compassion. Maybe it was because I had finally given him what he had been waiting for.

He placed me clumsily onto the bed. This was a side of Edward I'd never seen before but I never wanted it to go away. We rolled onto our sides and he continued to kiss my lips then my forehead, my hair and back to my lips. Could this be my chance to get what he promised he would give, what he wanted just as bad as I did? I couldn't believe it was finally happening, I knew I had to take advantage of the moment before he decided that it was too dangerous as he claimed everything was with him.

I slowly started to unbutton his shirt trying to keep my hands from shaking too bad but Edward was shaking more as he pulled my shirt over my head. He pulled the covers over us as we explored each others bodies. I never had the opportunity to feel all of Edward's tones and muscles, he always pulled away, but now all the walls were down and we were free.

He moved with deliberate slowness, careful not to ruin the moment, but no moment with Edward could ever be ruined. He placed his lips just above my breasts, then he slowly let his lips drift down between my breasts down my stomach and ended at the top of my skirt before he took it off. Then he pulled off his jeans with haste. We both were getting eager, we each explored the others body with careful intentions. Edward ran his ice fingers along 

the line of my body; along my hips and down my leg where he took hold of my inner thigh and pulled me on top of him.

We continued the roll and he ended up onto of me. Carefully he balanced his weight to make sure I didn't feel a feather of his weight. He gently kissed the hollow of my ear and whispered "I love you."

Then he was in me and we were one. I could feel the tension throughout his body, making sure he was still in control. I trusted him completely knowing that even though he could he wouldn't hurt me. The heat between us escalated and there was sweat everywhere, it seemed for that time that Edward could sweat, or maybe it was my sweat on him as our bodies rubbed together vigorously. I couldn't get enough of him. The passion was forming an atmosphere around us and I was sure it was so strong that if you walked in the house you would know.

With one final thrust I let out a moan, and Edward whispered my name in my ear. Never Isabella, only Bella as he has since the day I met him, since the day I feel in love with him.

We lay on our sides, still one, but Edward knew that I needed time to rest, I was exhausted but we both knew that we weren't finished. His eyes burned golden so intense I was lost in them until he asked if something was wrong, he knew there wasn't, how could there be.

I rolled on top of him to kiss him and the passion came back like a wave.

We were together the entire night, and only at dawn did Edward demand that I get some sleep. He wouldn't leave my side, he never did and I found comfort in that as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
